New Art Dub
México |estado = Activo |dueños = New Art Group |sitio_web = newartlab.com.mx}}thumb|Logo antiguo thumb|233px|Logo actual [[Archivo:New_art_lab.jpg|thumb|235px|Instalaciones de New Art Dub en Heriberto Frías № 1145, visto desde Google Maps.]] [[Archivo:Estrellita_fachada.jpg|thumb|235px|'Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales' (actualmente New Art Dub) en Heriberto Frías № 1145.]] thumb|235px|Pasillo del tercer piso, en donde están las salas de grabación de doblaje. [[Archivo:Credencial_de_New_Art_Dub.jpg|thumb|235px|Credencial de entrada a New Art Dub en el tercer piso.]] Simpson.png|Los Simpson (Temps. 15-presente) doblada en New Art Dub, uno de sus trabajos más reconocidos. Shrekban.png|Shrek (Primeras dos películas y última película) doblada en New Art Dub, otro de sus trabajos más reconocidos. Family-guy-cast-2011.jpg|Padre de familia (Temps. 4-presente) American-dad-logo.jpg|Un agente de familia. Cleveland.jpg|Cleveland. Futurama.jpg|Futurama (Temps. 5-7) King-of-the-hill-20070125033727706.jpg|Los Reyes de la colina (Temps. 8-13) 1188049449_gummi_bears_poster.jpg|Las aventuras de los osos Gummi. SportGoofy.jpeg|Goofy Deportista. DuckTales.jpg|Patoaventuras. 250px-TheNewAdventuresofWinniethePooh.jpg|Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh. Chip_y_Dale_al_Rescate.jpg|Chip y Dale al rescate. Tale spin.JPG|Los aventureros del aire. Darkwing-duck-movie.jpg|Pato Darkwing. Goof_troop.jpg|La tropa Goofy. TimonPumbaa.jpg|Las aventuras de Timón y Pumbaa. Mighty Ducks Logo.png|Los campeones. 101 Dalmatas la serie.jpg|Los 101 dálmatas: La serie. Jackie Chan.jpg|Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Malcolm-in-the-middle.jpg|Malcolm (Temps. 5-7) GLEEPosterS6.png|Glee: Buscando la fama. Kung Fu Panda Poster México.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (Primeras dos películas y la serie animada de Nickelodeon) Monstersvsaliens.jpg|Monstruos vs. Aliens. Turtles2012.png|Tortugas Ninja (2012). Bandicam 2015-04-13 14-16-19-678.jpg|Get Blake!. NRDD-showhub-544x544.jpg|Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. Lindsaylohanbeachclub.jpg|Lindsay Lohan: La dueña de la playa. Avengers-Earths-Mightiest-Heroes-1-.jpg|Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Toy Story poster.png|Toy Story. Mulan_DVD.jpg|Mulán. Lion king 1.jpg|El rey león. SV Poster.jpg|Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. Rango_Poster_México.jpg|Rango. Transformers..jpg|Transformers (primeras tres películas) Los-juegos-del-hambre.jpg|Los juegos del hambre (saga completa) Mi-villano-favorito-poster.jpg|Mi villano favorito (primeras tres películas) New Art Dub (también conocida anteriormente como Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. desde sus inicios hasta 2004; Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, entre 2004 y 2007; Genaud y coloquialmente como Estrellita; en honor a la fallecida actriz cubana Estrellita Díaz) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español para cine y televisión, post-producción, mezcla, subtitulaje y traducción de diálogos. Se encuentra principalmente en el tercer piso de las instalaciones de New Art Lab, misma que está ubicada en la calle Heriberto Frías número 1145 en la colonia Del Valle, al sur-poniente de la Ciudad de México. Actualmente la empresa es dirigida en la parte administrativa por Demetrio Bilbatúa Rodríguez y Patricia Millet de Fuentes; y tiene como gerente general y de producción a Magdalena Questa. Historia Fue fundada en 1962Página web de Grabaciones y Doblajes (guardada en Internet Archive: Wayback Machine - 30 de septiembre de 2001) bajo el nombre de Grabaciones y Doblajes, por el antiguo mandamás de los doblajes de Disney, Edmundo Santos (fallecido en 1977). Entre sus proyectos y trabajos de doblaje muy conocidos realizados ahí, se han destacado películas y caricaturas de Disney (hasta finales de los años 90). Aunque también dobló y tradujo series de televisión, películas y dibujos animados para otros clientes e importantes productoras como Columbia TriStar, 20th Century Fox, Buena Vista, Paramount, United International Pictures (UIP), Goldcrest Films, Viacom, Universal, Turner Entertainment Co., Cannon, Warner Bros. y DreamWorks, entre otros. Desde julio de 2003 inició operaciones pero no fue hasta el 2004 que se consolidó operativamente,NOSOTROS (Inicios del Laboratorio) - New Art Lab (guardada en Internet Archive: Wayback Machine - 18 de julio de 2017) donde posteriormente se convirtió en el estudio donde 20th Century Fox hace sus trabajos de doblaje en series de televisión como Los Simpson y Malcolm, tras el cierre de Audiomaster 3000 (filial de Televisa) y al año siguiente pasó a llamarse bajo la nueva razón social de Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales o New Art Dub. Ésto luego de que fue adquirida a principios de la década de 2000 por el grupo New Art poco antes del conflicto que durante el 2005 tuvo el sindicato mexicano de actores, la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA) con dicha empresa. Actualmente cuenta con tres suites de grabación de voz y una de regrabación, tres cabinas de locución, una sala de mezcla con Protools y monitoreo surround, sistema Solid State Logic y una sala THX. Reseña histórica * Páginas 217-229, véase libro El doblaje de voz de Salvador Nájar. Lista de trabajos 'Películas animadas' 'Walt Disney Pictures' * 101 dálmatas: La noche de las narices frías (1961) * La espada en la piedra (1963) * Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (1937, redoblaje de 1964) * Winnie The Pooh y el árbol de la miel (1966) * El libro de la selva (1967) * Winnie The Pooh en el bosque encantado (1968) * Los Aristogatos (1970) * Robin Hood (1973) * Dumbo (1941, redoblaje de 1969) * Bambi (1942, redoblaje de 1969) * Winnie The Pooh... ¡y Tigger también! (1974) * Bernardo y Bianca (1977) * Mi amigo el dragón (1977) * El zorro y el sabueso (1981) * El caldero mágico (1985) * Policías y ratones (1986) * Sport Goofy en Soccermanía (1987) * Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados (1987) * Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida (1990) * Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (1990) * El príncipe y el mendigo (1990) * La bella y la bestia (1991) * El Rey León (1994) * Toy Story (1995) * Goofy, la película (1995) * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) * La bella y la bestia 2: Una Navidad encantada (1997) * El mundo mágico de Bella (1998) * Mulán (1998) 'DreamWorks' * Hormiguitaz (1998) * El camino hacia El Dorado (2000) * Shrek (2001) * Spirit: El corcel indomable (2002) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) * Shrek para siempre (2010) * Megamente (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Gato con botas (2011) * Los Croods (2013) * Turbo (2013) '20th Century Fox' * Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta (1992) * Érase una vez un bosque (1993) * Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico (1998) * Los Simpson: la película (2007) * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) * Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Futurama: El juego de Bender (2008) * Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) * El reino secreto (2013) 'Sony Pictures Animation' * Reyes de las olas (2007) * Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) * Operación regalo (2011) * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura (2012) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (2013) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida (2017) * Emoji: La película (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones (2018) * Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo (2018) 'Paramount' * Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) (1980) * Bob Esponja: La película (2004) (trailers y diálogos de David Hasselhoff) * La granja (2006) * Rango (2011) * Tadeo, el explorador perdido (2012) 'Illumination' * Mi villano favorito (2010) * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) * Mi villano favorito 2 (2013) * Mi villano favorito 3 (2017) * El Grinch (2018) 'Diamond Films' * Operación escape (2013) * Locos por las nueces (2014) * Ratchet & Clank (2016/trailer) * Locos por las nueces 2 (2017) * UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos (2019) 'Universal' * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe (2008) * Coraline y la puerta secreta (2009) * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Metegol (2013) 'Columbia / Sony' * La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo (1997) * La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado (1998) * La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) 'Warner Bros.' * La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot (1998) * El gigante de hierro (1999) 'Goldcrest' * Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) (doblaje original) * Amigos inseparables (1991) 'Otros proyectos' * Tin Tin en el lago de los tiburones (1972) (Raymond LeBlanc) * La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) (Paramount / Hanna-Barbera) * Una ratoncita valiente (1982) (MGM/UA) (doblaje original) * Tom y Jerry: La película (1993) (Turner Entertainment Co.) * El guardián de las palabras (1994) (Turner Pictures Worldwide) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión de Videomax) (The Weinstein Company / Warner Bros.) *Little Spirit: Christmas in New York (2008) (Curious Pictures) * Planeta 51 (2009) (TriStar / Sony) * Alpha y Omega (2010) (Lionsgate) * El gran milagro (2011) * Zambezia (2013) * Dos pavos en apuros (2013) (Relativity Media) 'Cortos animados y especiales' 'DreamWorks' * Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna * El libro de los dragones * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * La Shrektacular Navidad de Burro * Gato con botas: Los 3 diablos * Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros * La fiesta explosiva de B.O.B. * Monstruos vs. Aliens: Calabazas mutantes del espacio exterior * Megamente: El boton de la perdición * Shrek: Asústame si puedes * Shrek 3-D '20th Century Fox' * Padre de familia: El viaje al Polo Norte * La noche del huracán * Los Simpson de familia * Simpsorama 'Columbia / Sony' * ¡Perrito! * Una Navidad con los Pitufos 'Marvel' * Expediente S.H.I.E.L.D. * Triple Poder 'Otros proyectos' * El Pequeño Hiawatha (Disney) * El gran milagro (2011) * LEGO Mundo Jurásico: El escape del Indominus (Universal/'LEGO') * Yellow is the New Black (Universal) *DC Super Hero Girls: Dulce justicia (Warner Bros.) 'Películas de anime' 'Toei Animation' * El gato con botas * Gulliver viaja al espacio * La princesa encantada 'Otros proyectos' * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los dioses (Toei Animation / Toei Company / 20th Century Fox / Diamond Films) * Resident Evil: Vendetta (Sony / Capcom) 'Películas' 'Universal' * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) * Un simple deseo (1997) * Elizabeth: La reina virgen (redoblaje) (1998) * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) * Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Hulk (2003) * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) * La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) * Mamma Mia! (2008) * Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) * El solista (2009) * Galáctica: El plan (2009) * La tierra perdida (2009) * El hombre lobo (2010) * El regreso de la nana mágica (2010) * Robin Hood (2010) * La reunión del diablo (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * El dilema (2011) * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Los agentes del destino (2011) * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Paul (2011) * Damas en guerra (2011) * Johnny English Recargado (2011) * Detrás de las paredes (2011) * La cosa del otro mundo (2011) * Robo en las alturas (2011) * Contrabando (2011) * Locura en el paraíso (2012) * Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) * Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) * Una gran esperanza (2012) * Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * El legado Bourne (2012) * Salvajes (2012) * Ted (2012) * Un miedo increíble a todo lo que existe (2012) * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Death Race 3: Inferno (2012) * Mamá (2013) * Ladrona de identidades (2013) * Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * 2 Guns (2013) * La noche de la expiación (2013) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) * Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) * El sobreviviente (2013) * El Poder del Tai Chi (2013) * Sin escalas (2014) * Amor eterno (2014) * Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) * 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) * Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) * Así en la tierra como en el infierno (2014) * James Brown: El rey del soul (2014) * Dumb and Dumber To (2014) * Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) * Ted 2 (2015) * Everest (2015) * La cumbre escarlata (2015) * El cazador y la reina del hielo (2016) * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) * Un espía y medio (2016) * Jason Bourne (2016) * Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) * La momia (2017) * Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) * María Magdalena (2018) * Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez (2018) * Johnny English 3.0 (2018) * Las dos reinas (2018) * Ma (2019) 'Columbia / Sony' * Ausencia de malicia (redoblaje) (1981) * Matilda (versión para cines) (1996) * Fantasmas del pasado (1996) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) * Poder absoluto (1997) * Los miserables (1998) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) * Madeline (1998) * Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) * El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Juegos sexuales (1999) * El hombre sin sombra (1999) * El sexto día (2000) * Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) * El Hombre Araña (2002) * S.W.A.T. (2003) * Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * La guardería de papá (2003) * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Zathura (2005) * Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Ángeles y demonios (2009) * 2012 (2009) * Son como niños (2010) * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión DVD/BD/Cine) (2010) * Los Pitufos (2011) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) * Jack y Jill (2011) * Inframundo: El despertar (2012) * Comando especial (2012) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) * Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) * Los Pitufos 2 (2013) * Después de la Tierra (2013) * Son como niños 2 (2013) * Elysium (2013) * La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2 (2013) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) * Comando Especial 2 (2014) * Nuestro video prohibido (2014) * Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) * La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) * Pixeles (2015) * La quinta ola (2016) * Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) * El maestro del dinero (2016) * Cazafantasmas (2016) * Inferno (2016) * La llegada (2016) * Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) * Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) * Hasta que el cuerpo aguante (2017) * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) * Jumanji: En la selva (2017) * La noche del demonio: La última llave (2018) * Slender Man (2018) * Alfa (2018) * Venom (2018) * La chica en la telaraña (2018) * Escape Room: Sin salida (2019) * Brightburn: Hijo de la Oscuridad (2019) * Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) * Había una vez en Hollywood (2019) * Ángeles de Charlie (2019) * Jumanji: El siguiente nivel (2019) 'Diamond Films' * Hermosas criaturas (2013) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) * El juego de Ender (2013) * Sólo amigos? (2013) * Cuernos (2013) * Academia de vampiros (2014) * Paddington (2014) * La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) * Sin escape (2015) * El niño (2016) * Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) * El bosque siniestro (2016) * Londres bajo fuego (2016) * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) * Mi papá es un gato (2016) * Presencia siniestra (2016) * Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Un monstruo viene a verme (2016) * La morgue (2016) * Persecución al límite (2016) * El espacio entre nosotros (2017) * Nunca digas su nombre (2017) * Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) * Suburbicon: Bienvenidos al paraíso (2017) * El implacable (2017) * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) * Apuesta maestra (2017) * El robo perfecto (2018) * Tropa de héroes (2018) * Rescate en Entebbe (2018) * Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) * El legado del diablo (2018) * Amor de medianoche (2018) * ¿Quién mató a los Puppets? (2018) * Milla 22: El escape (2018) * Matar o morir (2018) * Green Book: Una amistad sin fronteras (2018) * La viuda (2018) * After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) * Muerte instantánea (2019) 'Walt Disney Pictures' * Los valientes también huyen (1956) * Nikki, el perro salvaje (1957) * Su más fiel amigo (1957) * Diez semanas en el circo (1960) * La ciudadela de los Robinson (1960) * Pollyanna (1960) * El príncipe y el mendigo (1962) * Un viaje increíble (1963) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Las nuevas aventuras de Merlín Jones (1965) * Entre monos te veas (1967) * Charlie, el Puma Solitario (1967) * Cupido motorizado (1968) * El rey de los osos (1970) * Travesuras de una bruja (1971) * Napoleón y Samantha (1972) * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) * Todo un padre (1973) * Isla del fin del mundo (1974) * La montaña embrujada (1975) * Pandilleros en apuros (1975) * Autosecuestradores (1976) * El abismo negro (1979) * La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) * Herbie rumbo a Río (1980) * Tron (1982) * Fuga nocturna (1982) * Voceadores (1992) * Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) * Abracadabra (1993) (segunda versión) * Santa Cláusula (1994) * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) * Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) * Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) * 101 dálmatas (1996) * George de la selva (1997) 'Paramount' * Babel (2006) * Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) * Star Trek (2009) * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) * Caso 39 (2009) * Amor sin escalas (2009) * Portadores (2009) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) * La isla siniestra (2010) * El último maestro del aire (2010) * Jackass 3D (2010) * The Fighter (2010) * Temple de acero (2010) * Amigos con derechos (2011) * Cirque du Soleil: Mundos lejanos (2012) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) 'DreamWorks' * Paulie (1998) * Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) * Náufrago (2000) * Viaje censurado (2000) * El último castillo (2001) * Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Transformers (2007) * El Aro (2002) * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) * El Aro 2 (2005) * La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) * Una guerra de película (2008) * Sólo un sueño (2008) * Hotel para perros (2009) * Control total (2008) * Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong * Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Más de mil palabras (2012) 'Warner Bros.' * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (redoblaje del 2006) * América salvaje (1997) * Un domingo cualquiera (1999) * Milagros inesperados (1999) * Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Matrix (1999) * Cadena de favores (2000) * Miss Simpatía (2000) * Mi vecino el asesino (2000) * Jinetes del espacio (2000) * Prueba de vida (2000) * Mi perro Skip (2000) * Nostalgia del pasado (2001) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * El Majestic (2001) * Amor a segunda vista (2002) * Divinos secretos (2002) * Juwanna Mann (2002) * La máquina del tiempo (2002) 'The Weinstein Company' * Blue Valentine (2ª versión) * El discurso del rey (3ª versión) * The Matador (redoblaje de 2010) * La dama de hierro (2ª versión) * Los hombres de negocios * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) * Django sin cadenas (2012) * El mayordomo (2013) * Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) * August: Osage County (2013) * Sn. Vincent (2014) * El código enigma (2014) * La dama de oro (2015) * Revancha (2015) 'Focus Features' * Un gran día para ellas * El ocaso de un asesino * Una historia singular * Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón * Jane Eyre * Un día * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy * Viviendo cómo un Flynn * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo * La tierra prometida * Admisiones * Circuito cerrado * Malas palabras * Las horas más oscuras 'Netflix' * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) (Netflix / The Weinstein Company) *Nosotros en la noche *Y nadie más que tú *Game Over, Man! *Pedro, el afortunado *Los despiadados *Shaft *A quemarropa *Obsesión secreta 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' * 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) * 007: Spectre (2015) * 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) * Carrie (2013) (MGM / Screen Gems) * Leones por corderos (2007) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) * Legalmente rubias (2009) * Operación Valquiria (2009) '20th Century Fox' * Bernardine * Breaking Point * Glee 3D: La película * Nuestra Pandilla 3 * S.O.S. Familia en apuros * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir * Chicas armadas y peligrosas 'Buena Vista International' Touchstone Pictures, Hollywood Pictures y Dimension Films * Un loco suelto en Beverly Hills (1986) * Los últimos rebeldes (1993) * Presidentes muertos (1995) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Gigoló por accidente (1999) 'Lionsgate' * El juego del miedo 2 (2005/versión TV) * La novia de mi mejor amigo (2008/versión TV) * Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013/Personajes principales) * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014/Personajes principales) * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015/Personajes principales) 'Summit Entertainment' * Al borde del abismo (versión Summit) * Los tres mosqueteros (versión Summit) * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (versión DVD) * Source Code (versión Summit) * El castor (versión Summit) * A Better Life (versión Summit) 'Zima Entertainment' * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (versión Zima) (2012) * Los indestructibles 2 (versión de Zima) (2012) * El ejecutor (2012) * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) 'Cannon' *Beauty and the Beast (1987) *Blanca Nieves (1987) *El príncipe encantado (1986) 'New Line Cinema' * Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) (doblaje original) * Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) 'Otros proyectos' * André (1994) (Paramount / Turner Pictures Worldwide) * Inteligencia artificial (2001) (DreamWorks / Warner Bros.) * Evolución (2001) (Columbia Pictures / DreamWorks) * Revelaciones (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks) * La película de los Muppets (1979) * Buddy superestrella (1997) (Disney / Keystone) * Bean: El nombre del desastre * El perro futbolista * La última puerta (1999) * Zapata, el sueño del héroe (sólo voces grabadas) * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) * Salvando a Shiloh * My Soul to Take (Rogue) * Lincoln (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks) * RoboCop (2014) (Columbia Pictures / MGM) * Llamando a Ecco (Relativity Media) * El gran pequeño (2015) (Open Road Films / Metanoia Films) * Electricity 'Telefilmes' * Hans Brinker o los patines de plata (1962) * Barrabás, el perro ladrón (1969) * Los niños que sabían demasiado (1980) * Patrulla juvenil (1986) * Una trampa para papá: Luna de miel en Hawái (1989) * Jacob (1994) * Proyecto: ALF (1996) * El jorobado (1997) * Un hada muy especial (1997) * Recuerda este domingo (2013) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016) * Escapa de la biblioteca del Sr. Lemoncello (2017) 'Series animadas' 'Disney' * Algunos de los Cortos clásicos de Walt Disney * Goofy Deportista * Las aventuras de los osos Gummi * Patoaventuras * Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Chip y Dale al rescate * Los aventureros del aire * Pato Darkwing * La tropa Goofy * Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba * Los campeones * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie '20th Century Fox' * Futurama (4ª–7ª temporada) * Los Simpson (desde la 15ª temporada) * Los reyes de la colina (7ª–13ª temporada) * Padre de familia (desde la 4ª temporada) * Un agente de familia * Cleveland 'DreamWorks' * Invasión América * Toonsylvania * El padre de la manada * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Monstruos vs. Aliens * Turbo FAST (1ª temporada) * VeggieTales en casa (eps. 1-10) * Viva el Rey Julien (eps. 1-5) * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (eps. 1-5) 'Sony Pictures Television' * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * The Boondocks 'Nickelodeon' * Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Get Blake 'Netflix' * F is for Family * Doce por siempre 'Otros proyectos' * Charlie Brown * Cantinflas y sus amigos * ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * La pequeña Lulú * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (Marvel Animation) 'Especiales' 'Nickelodeon' *Nickelodeon's Sizzling Summer Camp Special (diálogos de Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn) *Especial No Muy San Valentín de Nickelodeon (diálogos de Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn: Van a Hollywood 'Anime' * 009-1 * Heidi * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) * Rilakkuma y Kaoru (Netflix) 'Series de televisión' '20th Century Fox' * 413 Hope St. * Backstrom * Chance * Dharma y Greg * Dollhouse * Glee, buscando la fama - Glee * Los practicantes * Mi nombre es Earl * Shark * The Crazy Ones * Tres para todo * Un verdadero padre 'Touchstone Television' * Blossom * Dentro de la cabeza de Herman - Herman's Head * Los años dorados * Nido vacío * The Golden Palace 'Walt Disney Television' * Bill, el Científico - Bill Nye the Science Guy (Disney) * Disneylandia (Disney) * El pequeño karateca - Sidekicks * Dinosaurios * Los Torkelson * Wildside 'Fox Television Studios' * Malcolm (temporadas 5ª–7ª) * North Shore * Saving Grace 'Netflix' * House of Cards (temps. 2-4) * Grace and Frankie * Sense 8 * Collateral * Wild Wild Country * Trinkets * El elegido 'MTV' *Del montón *Los mal pagados *Are You the One? *Ex on The Beach Brasil *Fear Factor (2017) *Lindsay Lohan: La dueña de la playa 'Otros proyectos' * Jovenes y rebeldes - Freaks and Geeks (Dreamworks) * Battlestar Galactica - (Sci-Fi / Universal) * Mi propio enemigo - My Own Worst Enemy (NBC Universal) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Nickelodeon) * Señorita Cometa * Super Fun Night (ABC / Warner Bros.) * Terriers (Fox 21 / FX) * The Lazarus Man (TNT / Castle Rock) * The Hour (Kudos / BBC) * The Office (BBC) * Crisis in Six Scenes (Amazon) * Rank the Prank (Nickelodeon / BBC) 'Documentales' *Mitt *The Square 'Videojuegos' * Dark Reign: The Future of War Traductores y adaptadores * Alfredo Francis * Carlos Blanco * Edmundo Santos * Francisco Colmenero * Gabriela Gómez * Gaby Cárdenas * Gustavo "Gus" Rodríguez * Humberto Vélez * Javier Pontón * Jennifer Medel * Jesús Vallejo * Juan Carlos Cortés * Katya Ojeda * Lucille H. Carbajal * María del Carmen López * María Teresa Colmenero * Marisol Romero * Miguel Eduardo Reyes * Mireya Mendoza * Nora Gutiérrez * Omar Canals * Patricia Alarcón * Rebeca Rambal * Ricardo Tejedo * Teresa Mendoza * Walterio Pesqueira * Yuri Takenaga Intérpretes * Cristina Camargo * Diana Santos * Luis Leonardo Suárez * María de Jesús Terán * Marianne * Raúl Carballeda * Ricardo Silva Directores * Alan Prieto * Alejandro Mayén * Arturo Mercado * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Bruno Coronel * Carlos Segundo * César Soto * Cynthia Alfonzo * Diana Pérez * Edmundo Santos (hasta 1977) * Eduardo Garza * Elena Ramírez * Francisco Colmenero * Gabriela Gómez * Gaby Cárdenas * Gerardo García * Herman López * Humberto Vélez * Javier Olguín * Javier Pontón * Jesús Barrero (hasta 2016) * José Antonio Macías * José María Negri * Leyla Rangel * Liliana Barba * Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) * María Fernanda Morales * Mariana Ortiz * Marina Huerta * Monserrat Mendoza * Nicolás Frías * Raúl Aldana * Rebeca Manríquez * Ricardo Tejedo * Rossy Aguirre * Rubén Moya * Rubén Trujillo * Sofía Huerta * Víctor Ugarte * Xóchitl Ugarte Plantel actoral Actores de doblaje * Abraham Vega * Adolfo Madera * Adrián Núñez * Agustín López Zavala * Alan Fernando Velázquez * Alan García * Alan Prieto * Alberto Bernal * Alberto de la Plata * Alberto Franca * Alberto Gavira * Alberto Trujillo * Aldo Pérez * Alejandro Illescas (hasta 2007) * Alejandro Mayén * Alex Villamar * Alexei Mayén * Alexis Ortega (solo en "Spider-Man: De regreso") * Alfonso Obregón (hasta 2011) * Alfredo Gabriel Basurto * Alfredo Rosano * Andrés García * Ángel García * Ángel Rodríguez * Armando Coria * Armando Réndiz * Armando Ríos * Arturo Acosta * Arturo Casanova * Arturo Castañeda * Arturo Fernández * Arturo Mercado * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Bardo Miranda * Benjamín Rivera (hasta 2004) * Beto Castillo * Blas García * Brandon Santini * Braulio Sosa * Carlo Vázquez * Carlos Águila * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Díaz * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Carlos Hernández * Carlos Íñigo (hasta 2012) * Carlos Magaña (hasta 1998) * Carlos Petrel (hasta 2000) * Carlos Ramos * Carlos Regalado * Carlos Riquelme * Carlos Segundo * César Árias * César Garduza * César Izaguirre (hasta 2015) * César Soto * Charles Herrera * Christian Strempler * Ciro Calderón * Dafnis Fernández * Dagoberto de Cervantes * Damian C. Nuñez * Dan Frausto * Daniel Abundis * Daniel Cubillo * Daniel del Roble * Daniel Lacy * Diego Becerril * Edgar Oswaldo Gutiérrez * Edmundo Santos (hasta 1977) * Edmundo Santos Jr. * Edson Matus * Eduardo Borja (hasta 2000) * Eduardo Fonseca * Eduardo Garza * Eduardo Giaccardi * Eduardo Liñán * Eduardo Ménez * Eduardo Ramírez * Eduardo Tejedo * Eleazar Muñoz * Emiliano Ugarte * Emilio Guerrero * Enrique Cervantes * Enrique Martello * Enrique Mederos (hasta 2003) * Enzo Fortuny * Erick Jamel * Erick Mendoza * Erick Salinas * Erick Selim * Ernesto Lezama * Esteban Siller (hasta 2013) * Fabrizio Santini * Fernando Calderón * Fernando Larrañaga * Fernando Manzano * Fernando Rosano * Flavio (hasta 1987) * Florencio Castelló * Francisco Colmenero * Francisco La Rué * Gabriel Pingarrón * Gabriel Ramos * Genaro Vásquez * Gerardo García * Gerardo Mendoza * Gerardo Reyero * Gerardo Vásquez * Gergei Mayén * Germán Fabregat * Germán Valdés * Gonzalo Curiel * Guillermo Bianchi * Guillermo Romano * Gustavo López * Gustavo Melgarejo * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez * Héctor Lee * Héctor Lee Jr. * Héctor Miranda (hasta 2018) * Héctor Moreno * Héctor Reynoso * Herman López * Hugo Núñez (hasta 2014) * Humberto Solórzano * Humberto Valdepeña * Humberto Vélez * Idzi Dutkiewicz * Irving Corona * Ismael Castro * Ismael Larumbe * Ismael Larumbe Sr. (hasta 1975) * Ismael Mondragón (hasta 2013) * Itzíhuappe Escalera * Iván Rodríguez * Jacobo Holtzman * Javier Olguín * Javier Otero * Javier Rivero * Jean Carlo Toquero * Jesse Conde * Jesús Barrero (hasta 2016) * Jesús Colín (hasta 2005) * Joaquín López * Jorge Abraham * Jorge García * Jorge Lagunes * Jorge Lapuente * Jorge Ornelas * Jorge Roig * Jorge Santos * José Ángel Espinosa * José Antonio Macías * José Antonio Toledano * José Carlos Moreno (hasta 2002) * José Gilberto Vilchis * José Lavat (hasta 2018) * José Luis Miranda * José Luis Orozco * José Luis Rivera * José Manuel Rosano (hasta 1999) * Juan Alfonso Carralero * Juan Antonio Edwards * Juan Carlos Malanche * Juan Carlos Tinoco * Juan Domingo Méndez * Julián Lavat * Julio Bernal * Julio Lucena * Kaihiamal Martínez * Leonardo García * Luis Alfonso Mendoza * Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) * Luis Bayardo (hasta 1990) * Luis Daniel Ramírez * Luis Manuel Pelayo * Luis Puente * Manuel Bermúdez * Manuel Campuzano * Manuel Díaz * Marc Winslow * Marcel Carré * Marco Portillo (hasta 2014) * Mario Arvizu * Mario Castañeda * Mario Díaz Mercado * Mario Filio * Mario Sauret (hasta 2013) * Martín Soto * Mauricio Pérez * Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza * Miguel Ángel Ruiz * Miguel Ángel Sanromán * Moisés Iván Mora * Moisés Palacios * Narciso Busquets * Nicolás Frías * Octavio Rojas * Óscar Flores * Óscar Galván * Óscar Gómez * Óscar López * Osvaldo Trejo Rodríguez * Pablo Sosa * Paco Colmenero * Paco Mauri * Pascual Meza * Pedro Ayala * Pedro D'Aguillón (hasta 2001) * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. * Pepe Ruiz Vélez * Polo Ortín (hasta 2011) * Rafael del Río * Rafael Rivera * Raúl Aldana (hasta 1999) * Raúl Anaya * Raúl Carrillo * Raúl Castellanos * Raúl de la Fuente * Raúl Solo * Raymundo Armijo * Ricardo Bautista * Ricardo Hill * Ricardo Lezama (hasta 2000) * Ricardo Méndez * Ricardo Mendoza * Ricardo Mendoza Jr. * Ricardo Silva * Ricardo Tejedo * Roberto Gutiérrez * Roberto Mendiola * Roberto Molina * Roberto Salguero * Rodrigo Carralero * Rolando de Castro * Rubén León * Rubén Moya * Rubén Trujillo (hasta 2015) * Rubens Medel * Ruy Cuevas (hasta 1998) * Salvador Delgado * Salvador Carrasco * Salvador Nájar * Salvador Reyes * Santiago Aguirre * Santino Mondoni * Sebastián Llapur * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto * Sergio Mascote * Tito Reséndiz (hasta 2004) * Tommy Rojas * Uraz Huerta * Urike Aragón * Víctor Manuel Espinoza * Víctor Manuel Luna * Víctor Ugarte * Yamil Atala Actrices de doblaje * Adriana Casas * Adriana Romero * Alejandra de la Rosa * Alejandra Delint * Alejandría de los Santos (desde 2019) * Alicia Barragán * Alina Galindo * Alma Juárez * Almendrita McBride * Alondra Hidalgo * Amparo Garrido * Ana Cecilia Barba * Ana Teresa Ávila * Anabel Méndez * Analiz Sánchez * Andrea Arruti * Andrea Orozco * Andrea Trujillo * Anette Ugalde * Ángela Villanueva * Ángeles Bravo (hasta 2017) * Angélica Villa * Araceli de León * Arminda Hernández * Aurora Mijangos * Azucena Miranda * Beatriz Aguirre * Beatriz Lobo * Berenice Vega * Betzabé Jara * Carlota Solares * Carmen Donna-Dío (hasta 1998) * Constanza García * Cony Madera * Cristina Camargo (hasta 2013) * Cynthia Alfonzo * Daniela Zárate * Desireé González * Diana Santos (hasta 2010) * Dulce Guerrero * Edith Byrd * Elena Ramírez * Elena Torres * Erica Edwards * Eugenia Avendaño (hasta 2009) * Fernanda Bonilla * Fernanda Gastélum * Fernanda Tapia * Gabriela Garay (hasta 2015) * Gabriela Gómez * Gabriela Guzmán * Gaby Beltrán * Gaby Ugarte (hasta 2012) * Genoveva Pérez * Georgina Sánchez * Gisella Ramírez * Gloria Obregón * Graciela Gámez * Graciela Malanche * Guadalupe Romero * Hilda Loftus * Irina Índigo * Itzel Mendoza * Jessica Ortiz * Joana Brito (hasta 2016) * Jocelyn Robles * Karen Vallejo * Karla Falcón * Katalina Múzquiz * Kerygma Flores * Laura Sánchez * Laura Torres (hasta 2004) * Leyla Rangel * Liliana Barba * Liza Willert (hasta 2009) * Lizzette García * Lourdes Arruti * Lourdes Morán (hasta 2012) * Lucía Ricart * Luna Arjona * Magda Giner * Magdalena Questa * Magdalena Ruvalcaba * Magdalena Tenorio * Maggie Vera * María Fernanda Morales * María Santander * Mariana Lodoza * Mariana Ortiz * Marina Huerta (solo para "Los Simpson") * Marisol Romero * Maru Guzmán * Maruja Sen * Mayra Rojas * Monserrat Mendoza * Montserrat Aguilar * Nallely Solís * Nancy MacKenzie (hasta 2004) * Natividad Gidi * Nelly Horsman * Norma Echevarría (hasta 2013) * Norma Herrera * Norma Iturbe * Nycolle González * Olga Donna-Dío * Olga Hnidey * Patricia Acevedo (hasta 2013) * Patricia Bolaños * Patricia Palestino * Pili González * Rebeca Acosta * Rebeca Gómez * Rebeca Manríquez * Rocío Brambila * Rocío Garcel * Romina Marroquín Payró * Rommy Mendoza * Rosa María Martínez * Rosalba Sotelo * Rosanelda Aguirre (hasta 2013) * Rosario Muñoz Ledo * Rosita González * Rossy Aguirre * Ruth Toscano * Simone Brook (solo "Shrek 2" y "El aprendiz de vampiro") * Sofía Huerta * Sylvia Garcel (hasta 2015) * Teresa Ibarrola * Teresita Escobar * Toni Rodríguez * Tony Assael * Tony Santos * Vanessa Garcel * Verónica López Treviño * Vianney Monroy * Victoria Ramírez * Vivian Magos * Ximena de Anda * Ximena Fragoso * Xóchitl Ugarte * Yaha Lima * Yolanda Vidal * Zoe Mora Clientes *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox (hasta 2013) **20th Century Fox Television **Blue Sky Studios (sólo El reino secreto) *Cannon *Disney Character Voices International (hasta 1999) **Walt Disney Pictures (hasta 1998) **Touchstone Pictures (hasta 1999) **Hollywood Pictures (hasta 1999) **Touchstone Television (hasta 1999) **Walt Disney Television (hasta 1998) **Buena Vista International, Inc. (hasta 1999) *United International Pictures *Diamond Films *Dimension Films (hasta 1999) *DreamWorks Pictures (hasta 2012) *Goldcrest *Lionsgate *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) *NBC Universal **Universal Studios **Focus Features **Illumination Entertainment **DreamWorks Animation (hasta 2014) *Netflix *Relativity Media *Sony Pictures Entertainment **Columbia Pictures **Columbia TriStar **Screen Gems **TriStar Pictures *Summit Entertainment *The Weinstein Company *Toei Animation Co., Ltd. *Viacom **Paramount Pictures (Hasta 2013) **Viacom Media Networks *Videocine *WarnerMedia **Warner Bros. *Zima Entertainment Personal administrativo * Demetrio Bilbatúa Rodríguez - presidente * Luis Castañeda Mariscal - director general * Patricia Millet de Fuentes - directora administrativa * Magdalena Questa - gerente general y de producción, representante, directora y productora ejecutiva * Edmundo Santos - fundador de la empresa y dueño (hasta 1977) Staff * Gabriela Garay - gerente de producción y de post-producción (hasta 2013) * Lucía Ricart - gerente de producción y asistente de producción * Jorge Fernández - gerente de producción * Beatriz Árias - gerente de producción * Tessie López - gerente de producción y gerente creativa * Charles Herrera - gerente de producción * Mayleth Sierra - asistente de producción * Marcel Carré - asistente de producción * Lorenzo Ortiz Morales - gerente de ingenieria y mezcla * Ismael Mondragón - ingeniero de grabación y operador técnico * Óscar Galván - ingeniero de grabación, supervisor de mezcla y editor de diálogo * Marco Gutiérrez - ingeniero de grabación * Carlos Blanco - ingeniero de grabación * Ricardo Lamadrid Estrada - operador de Protools * Fermin Franca Magallon - coordinador de actores * Francisco Colmenero - socio y accionista de Grabaciones y Doblajes * Iván Rodríguez - editor de diálogo * Maggie Vera - dirección musical * Luis Leonardo Suárez - dirección musical * Víctor Millet - socio * Juanita Fonseca - Delegada A.N.D.A. Referencias y enlaces externos Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1960s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1970s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s